The present invention relates to a latching arrangement for a top at the windshield frame of a motor vehicle, especially for a foldable top which includes a latching device arranged at the forward frame part of the top and a mounting device provided at the windshield frame, whereby a pivot arm of the latching device movable about an approximately horizontally directed pivot axis includes a roller which cooperates with a guide track of the mounting device during the closing operation of the top.
A latching mechanism for a top which exhibits a good functioning is disclosed in the DE-PS No. 34 13 379 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,436, issued May 12, 1987), whereby both a manual as also an electric motorized actuation of the pivot arm is provided. However, this arrangement entails the disadvantage that different track guides are required for both versions, as a result of which the manufacturing costs are increased. Furthermore, only slight vertical lift movements can be realized with the manual version by reason of the pivot angle and the configuration of the guide track, i.e., the foldable top must be pulled down relatively far by hand with considerable force application.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a latching arrangement of the aforementioned type between a windshield frame and a forward frame part of the top which with simple construction exhibits a good functioning and by means of which large lift movements in the vertical direction are realizable also with a manually actuated latching device. Furthermore, the operating forces of the actuating mechanism are to be reduced.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that two rollers arranged at a distance to one another are provided at the pivot arm which, during the actuation of the pivot arm cooperate sequentially with the fixed guide track.
The advantages principally achieved with the present invention reside in that owing to the arrangement of two rollers at the pivot arm, a large lift in the vertical direction can be achieved also with the manual version and, on the other hand, small operating forces are attained during the closing operation. The first roller which carries out the major part of the lift movement has a larger lever arm whereas the second roller effecting the latching has a shorter lever arm. The pivot arm with the two rollers as well as the mounting device with the guide track are constructed identically both with the electric motorized version and the manual version of the latching arrangement, whence the manufacturing costs can be considerably reduced. The distance between the two rollers is so constructed that a type of catchhook effect is achieved, i.e., when the first roller has passed the end cam of the guide track, the second roller already engages in the guide track so that the folding roof can no longer be automatically moved upwardly. With low structural height, a relatively large lift in the vertical direction can be achieved with the latching mechanism in accordance with the present invention.